1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an audio speaker, in particular, to a multiple-ring coaxial audio speaker using a single audio source. Specially, the audio speaker employs multiple bass sound units and a treble sound unit surrounded by the bass sound units, with the bass sound units and the treble sound unit co-axially disposed. Further, vibration audio source points of the bass sound units and a vibration audio source point of the treble sound unit may be aligned at the same horizontal level. As such, the bass sound units and the treble sound unit may operate at the same time.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional earphones or audio speakers are equipped with one single amplifier (sound unit) and that renders difficult the realization of a broad range of listening experience. And certain tradeoff becomes necessary if the bass performance needs to be enhanced (at the expense of the treble performance). Even for achieving the goal of the above mentioned broad listening experience, multiple separate sound units (for example, distinct treble sound unit and bass sound unit) need to be placed within the earphones or the audio speakers, occupying additional space inside the earphones or the audio speakers and inevitably increasing the size of the same.